


One Foot in Each World

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Persona 5, Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Spoilers, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: The Demi-fiend, thirteen years after the Vortex World gets back into the action.  Kagutsuchi isn't watching now, but...
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	One Foot in Each World

**Author's Note:**

> So i read a let's play of SMT: N a day before the trailer (read here at https://lparchive.org/Shin-Megami-Tensei-Nocturne-(by-FrankZP)/) and it's helping inspire most of this. Also female Demi-fiend because I say so. Spoilers for SMT: N and P5. This is not related to my personal retelling of P5 in Psyche Soldier but it does have a female Joker because I can do what I want.

Naoko Kashima is, ostensibly, a human. She's pretty sure of that. Visibly, at least. After the Vortex World faded, reality coming back to how it was...

She never asked if Isamu remembered anything, or if Noah had imparted any lingering wisdom. Or if Chiaki's new, more aggressive personality was her own or a manifestation of Gozu-Tennoh. Some things, though...

One time she saw Isamu give a thumbs-down, and repressed throwing up. Another she saw Chiaki almost crush an apple with her bare hands and saw red, red, red. What would it have been like if she had own Reason? Do her old friends resent her? She doesn't know. But now she's on the subway towards the Diet building. Instinctively she touches the back of her neck - still no horn. The tattoos and horn had faded when the old world was brought back, what Kagutsuchi's light had faded. But Lucifer had warned her that the Great Will was out to get her now - even if it's been thirteen years.

Thirteen years. 

What happens when you save the world at fifteen? When you're forced to adopt a personality to survive, only to go back to reality? A loud, wonderful reality. Part of her wishes that she could have been there when Hikawa woke up, to see the shock on his face to see that everything he did was for nothing. Would have been nice, but...he's still out there, wherever. With his money, and his company, but no Maiden. After Naoko, Isamu and Chiaki had graduated, Ms. Takao had sent one last email to them, detailing how she was going on her own journey to find her own Reason. Her own truth. Naoko wished her the best. 

But is she herself human? Hard to say. Naoko doesn't glow in the dark anymore and can lie flat on her back without poking a hole in anything, but every now and then there's a spark. Power. 

She walks quickly through the train station. She's twenty-eight, now. Naoko has her own apartment with an old cat named Pixie, after her friend. After school she took her persuasive talents and joined a lobbying firm, on the side of justice. She likes the job. 

"You're here for the meeting with Mr. Shido?" The security guard raises a hand and she rolls her eyes. Not like she's been meeting with his goons for the past week. "Ms...Kashima?"

"That's right. I have my credentials right here," Naoko hands over her ID card and the guard scans it.

"Alright, everything's in order. Not a Mrs.?"

"I don't see how any of that is relevant," Naoko takes back her card and walks towards the usual room. Kind of hard to find a life partner with shared life experiences. It's nice and busy in the Diet building, which is nice. She's sick of the quiet. The hallways are painfully familiar to when she stormed the building in the Vortex World, and always makes sure to keep an eye on the statues' reflections. Not like Mot can come back. Sometimes she can feel the demons pull at her, after the dreams. Of the red Magatsuhi pooling in the Amala Labyrinth, or Hijiri's body as it sunk into the pool. Aradia's face on Ms. Takao as the goddess disappeared still haunts her. 

She shakes her head.

She's the Demi-fiend, she doesn't have time for fear. She grips her briefcase tightly as she enters the boardroom. There's another associate from her firm and they share a nod. He's there with all the paperwork and all that. "Gentlemen, thank you for coming today."

"Of course, Naoko," she looks to see Mr. Shido himself. Seems he decided to show up. 

"You will call me Ms. Kashima, Mr. Shido," she says firmly. "Normally we do not meet with candidates, but we felt given your...popularity and the upcoming election it doesn't hurt to try and open a line of dialogue."

"Of course, Ms. Kashima. Say, why aren't you married yet?" Mr. Shido tries to derail the conversation, and Naoko narrows her eyes.

"I don't see how that's relevant, Mr. Shido. If anything, why are you not married? Surely the image of a 'family man' would be appealing to a demographic of voters."

"We already have that demographic on lock, as it were," Mr. Shido gestures broadly. "Well?"

"Let's say I'm focused on my career," Naoko smiles tightly. "However, we would like your assurance on some issues and topics. Hiro, if you don't mind?" Her subordinate hands her a few pieces of paper and she scans them quickly. "Ah, yes. You promised last August 16th that you'd make sure to invest in more available and less mentally-taxing schooling practices. Yet just last week you insisted that for testing purposes you'd invest more in private schools."

"Am I supposed to plead guilty or something? Please, Naoko - " Mr. Shido starts.

"You will call me by name, Mr. Shido. And please. Answer the question." She rests her hands on the table and stares at him through his obnoxious orange sunglasses. Mr. Shido talks with one of his goons for a second.

"Well, we all make promises we can't keep, it's called being an adults. And besides, if we're to prove that we, as the greatest nation in the world, have the best youth is that not so bad?" Mr. Shido smiles.

"Well, that's not all," Naoko chuckles. "Hiro, do you have the rest?"

"Right here, Ms. Kashima," Hiro nods and slides over a few more pages.

"Would you look at that. It's a donation from our group for your campaign for the purposes of helping the homeless. And then we traced the wire number - very silly of you not to change it - to the purchase of a yacht! That's several million Yen, Mr. Shido. Or how you've used our money for anti-homeless propaganda and police actions to 'rid the streets of the filth', as you've said."

It's silent in the boardroom. Shido motions to some of the goons and they leave.

"Hiro. I'll be fine."

"If you're sure, Ms. Kashima," Hiro stands up to bow and leaves quickly. 

"Well, Ms. Kashima. It's just us." Mr. Shido smiles and Naoko wants to sigh. She can feel each of the thirty cameras both in the room and the sensors embedded in her seat. "Not often does someone so brazenly come after me like this. The last people who tried were the Phantom Thieves. And, well, with their leader committing suicide..."

"Are you admitting you had her killed? In the Diet building?" Naoko crosses her arms.

"Oh, I'm not admitting anything. But let's make a deal. I can _ruin_ you. Your career, your future, your dreams. Strip it all away. So close to election season, I can't afford this scandal. And I'm sure you know what I do to people who get in my way."

"Are you threatening me, Mr. Shido? Are you going to disappear me?" Naoko raises an eyebrow. 

"Well...let's see." Mr. Shido leans back as a grunt runs in with a tablet, and he starts reading. "Naoko Kashima. You graduated high school in 2005, and from college with a political science degree in 2009. You then were hired by your firm shortly after."

"Public information," Naoko feels the plastic of her chair's arm start to creak. 

"It says in 2003 you had what could be considered a psychological incident. Just randomly one day you started acting differently. Care to explain?"

"Not much to explain. We all change growing up."

"Here's the deal, Ms. Kashima. You go back to your firm and you get to keep your job if you do as I say. If you don't, you'll go back to no job, no apartment, no cat, nothing."

"You really think your threats scare me?"

"Well, what would a...Ms. Takao think? It says you were quite close."

Ah, that's his card up his sleeve. 

"Well, Mr. Shido. I have had many, many, many people insult and threaten me. People who were very powerful. And yet, I'm still here."

"None had my level of strength, Ms. Kashima. Now, you'll go back and you'll say that I'm fulfilling my campaign promises to your little no-nothing firm. And maybe, just maybe, I won't erase you from this world." Mr. Shido stands up and leaves abruptly, leaving Naoko in her seat. The chair's arm is completely ruined and she drops it with a sigh. She storms out of the boardroom where Hiro's on his phone.

"Everything go alright?" Hiro pockets his phone and follows her out of the Diet building.

"At least it was a short meeting," Naoko grumbles. At least the demons were straight-forward in their threats. "You can head home for the day, Hiro."

"Are you sure?" Hiro looks at her with wide eyes.

"Yes. You did great in there." 

"I - I didn't do much, you were the one who really stood up to Mr. Shido - "

"Because I knew you were backing me up. No team is just the leader by themselves."

"If you say so, Ms. Kashima."

"I do. Now get home and get some rest. I'll...I'll head back to the office and wrap up the report."

Hiro darts away and takes his line home as she walks downtown towards the office. 

She's not extremely unsurprised when the bosses tell her to pack up her desk and head home.

She's very surprised not to come home to an eviction notice. 

"Hey, Pixie," Naoko toes out of her shoes and pets her cat a few times. She meows loudly and pointedly taps her food bowl a few times. "I get it, I get it." Naoko breaks open a new can of wet food and Pixie eats deeply as Naoko looks over her mail. Same old trash and nonsense. Her phone pings - Isamu wants her idea on a new art piece he's working on. It's his hat, again. She tells him what he wants to hear and sets her phone down.

She's a creature of action, always has been. Not the best trait to have, but necessary. She wonders idly if her step-dad will call. 

He doesn't.

She goes to bed early, but not before seeing the Phantom Thieves hijack a broadcast that they'll steal Masayoshi Shido's heart.

* * *

The internet is very helpful, Naoko thinks, at helping her find a job. Thankfully it seems Mr. Shido was distracted by having his heart stolen or whatever to issue a no-call order on her head, so there are other lobbying firms that are hiring. Her old firm even sends her an email later saying that they're willing to hire her back and apologize about the confusion. Naoko snorts into her cup of tea, Pixie jumping onto the table. Naoko gives her a couple of pets before Pixie decides it's time to stop working and lays down on her laptop. Fair enough. Her phone pings with another email from work; they're giving her the rest of the year off, if she wants to come back. That's nice. But what to do?

Maybe a run will help. Her old hooded jacket still fits, a little beat-up, but workable. Her leggings will do as well, and she pulls on her sneakers. Pixie meows from her laptop. "Will you be okay while I go out for a run?"

Pixie meows again, jumping down from the table to rub against Naoko's legs. Her mouth quirks up in a smile and pats the cat lightly, and she collapses into a limp puddle of fur. Naoko stretches for a bit, the small of her back aching just a tad. "Alright, I'm off. Don't throw a wild Yoyogi Park party without me."

True to her namesake, Pixie huffs and watches Naoko as she leaves. It's nice and cold, a nice nip in the air. She puts on her headphones and gets to work. Shibuya goes by relatively quickly, and the streets are uncrowded. However, something is off. There's a tension in the air, and the hair on the back of her neck pricks up. She pauses at a corner and shakes her head. Reality shifts. 

Oh, no.

Is this it? Is this the Great Will come to get her? 

Blood starts to fall from the sky. Skeletons arise from the buildings. No one seems to notice. She feels like she's burning up and freezing at the same time, the hint of a Hamaon spell at the fringes of her consciousness. She tears off her jacket and it vanishes with her headphones, and she stares at her arms. Familiar blue lines start to rise up on her arms and stomach, trailing under her sports bra. She feels naked.

She feels armored and powerful. 

There's no horn, thankfully, but she traces the tattoos up her face. She pulls out her phone - nothing from Chiaki or Isamu. That's good, at least. She smells something in the air. An object clatters to the pavement in front of her as the citizens slow to a crawl. Naoko knows that shape. She picks up the Magatama, and hears Masakado speak.

 _"Protect this city!"_ His voice floats by on the wind, and she nods. Here goes nothing.

Down the hatch.

Power floods her body, unused to the strain after more than a decade. Naoko grits her teeth and the pain fades. Time to find some demons to mash to a pulp. She finds the nearest skeletal structure and starts to climb.

* * *

"Seems I've still got it," Naoko drops her energy blade and it vanishes into the ether as a cluster of Angels dissolve into goop. Deadly Fury still held up to its name, it seems. She ducks as a Mot hurls darkness at her, and Naoko bats at one of the dark projectiles with her hand, and it dissolves into nothing. "Why don't you work for me? You won't die."

 _"And betray his excellence? I'd think not, unholy one!"_ The demon growls out. 

"Your loss," Naoko shrugs. She slams the ground and Gaea Rage erupts with vengeance and obliterates the demon in a puff of smoke. "What is going on here?" She looks out from the top of the skeleton, hand braced to shield her eyes from the raining blood. Thankfully it's just blood and not Magatsuhi, but she's ever-wary. She looks up, and thankfully there's no blinding light of Kagutsuchi. That would be a problem. There's a rustle of energy behind her, and she braces the energy for Xeros Beat from her back, but - 

_"Is that any way to say hello to an old friend?"_ Pixie winks at her cheerfully. _"Been a while, Demi-fiend."_

"Pixie! What are you doing here?" Naoko walks over and pats her head and the fairy chuckles. 

_"The barriers between worlds is fallow and worn,"_ Pixie giggles and flutters around her head. _"Besides, we sensed our mistress' presence. How could we not assist?"_

"We?" Naoko looks around the plateau. "I don't see anyone else."

 _"We're around, looking. This guy in charge,"_ Pixie gestures vaguely around, _"isn't aware of your presence and isn't the Old Man's 'Great Will' or whatever, but he's still a threat."_

"Well, I promised Masakado that I'd save this city again. You'll help me?"

_"Do you have to ask? I am Pixie, of the Fairy clan. Please take care of me."_

"Good to have you back. Do you know where to go?" Naoko leans over the edge and looks down.

 _"That one."_ Pixie points out towards the tallest structure, looming into the red clouds. 

"Well, off we go."

 _"You're not going to jump down like that weirdo with the red coat, right?"_ Pixie gazes down as well.

"Nah, not this time," Naoko steps back and starts descending the structure.

* * *

There's a strange metal door at the base of the main skeleton, and Naoko circles it a few times, curious. Cu Chulainn and Parvati wait behind her with Pixie as Naoko investigates. "Any idea what this is?"

 _"It does not seem to be malicious,"_ Cu Chulainn thankfully doesn't test his spear on the door, but Naoko feels an intense wave of energy. She completes a rotation and a small girl materializes in blue. _"Halt! Who goes there?"_

"Peace, Demi-fiend and demonic cohort," the girl smiles at Naoko. 

"Who are you? How do you know who I am?" Naoko crosses her arms under her chest, tattoos glowing.

 _"Let's proceed cautiously,"_ Parvati warns, and Naoko has to agree.

"I am Lavenza, attendant to the Velvet Room. You could say it is related to your Cathedral of Shadows," Lavenza nods. "What brings the Demi-fiend here?"

"Couldn't help myself," Naoko shrugs. "Saw Tokyo being destroyed and had to help. It's my fatal flaw."

"Not a bad one to have," Lavenza chuckles. "Be at peace, I will not harm you. My guest is ascending this Qliphoth Tower to strike a false god down from his spot."

"So it's not the Great Will out to get me? Or was Lucifer leading me on?" Naoko hums.

"He was not. The Prince of Lies he may be, he would not lie to one he invested so much into. Not tell the full truth, well..." Lavenza trails off. "If you had sunk into the river, you would know. But you sought the old world."

"You disapprove?"

"Not at all. My master and I quite adore humans."

"Hm. I guess I do as well," Naoko chuckles and rubs the back of her head. "Still, a bit weird for my old powers to manifest. And for Masakado to show up."

"He gave you his blessing; not all from the Vortex World forgot your deeds, Demi-fiend," Lavenza smiles. "What will you do? Heart of human, body of demon, you who was prevented from creating a Reason. Well...that's not the case here. What will you do? Will you step aside and do nothing? Or side with those who seek control?"

"I've killed three gods already, what's one more?" Naoko's tattoos flare with power. Pixie claps in approval.

"That's what we thought you'd do. My guest and her friends are up ahead. I look forward to seeing your prowess, Demi-fiend." Lavenza curtsies and disappears. The metal door remains. 

_"We've seen a lot of weird things by your side, Naoko, but that's up there!"_ Pixie chirps. _"But hopefully that means there are allies up ahead!"_

 _"Are you prepared, mistress? I thirst for battle after so long in the Expanse,"_ Cu Chulainn slams the butt of his spear in the pavement, and the crack travels up the street. 

_"We are with you, now and always,"_ Parvati smiles kindly.

"Ah, thanks, guys," Naoko nods firmly. "Well, it's no Tower of Kagutsuchi, but it certainly has that foreboding aura, doesn't it?"

 _"You think he's compensating?"_ Pixie chuckles and Naoko shoves her head away lightly.

"Come on, you three. Let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Naoko kicks the floor and Javelin Rain erupts from her tattoos, soon reducing the surrounding demons to dust. Parvati heals the party as Cu Chulainn's spear trails dust, remnants of the fallen demons. "This isn't so bad," Naoko tilts her head back and forth. "We're making good progress."

 _"True, but we still have far to go, mistress,"_ Parvati points up the slope, where the bones coalesce into a fortress above. 

"Slow and steady. That's how we got through the Vortex World, and it's how we're going to get through whatever this is."

 _"Hey, do you hear that? It sounds like fighting up ahead!"_ Pixie flutters ahead and points, and if Naoko stretches her senses she can hear combat. 

_"Do you think it's the people Lavenza spoke of?"_ Cu Chulainn huffs from his post. 

"One way to find out," Naoko shrugs. "Do you think Isamu and Chiaki are alright?"

 _"Do you want our opinions, or what you want to hear?"_ Parvati asks softly.

"I don't know," Naoko huffs. "I know what I want to hear. But I don't keep you guys around just to hear my own words parroted back at me."

 _"I'm sure they're fine,"_ Pixie sits on her shoulder, wings brushing her ears. _"They survived the Vortex World, after all! And there the demons were all running around and free. Here it's like they're all being controlled by their master or whatever."_

"I don't treat you guys like that, do I?" 

_"We have had many masters and summoners, and likely will have more as time progresses,"_ Cu Chulainn says brusquely. _"But you care. And that is enough."_

"Thanks, guys. Come on." Naoko brushes off some ichor from her sports bra. Not like much can hurt her with the Masakados Magatama. The bone floor slopes up as the combat gets louder and louder. 

_"Wow, those are some freaky duds!"_ Pixie points at the group of obviously kids. They look like demon summoners themselves, but they keep fading in and out, drawing Naoko's gaze to their outfits. They're pretty out there. She's not one to judge based on her tattoos.

"Who the hell is that?" A blonde with a skull mask turns and points at her.

"Skull, eyes on the threat!" A girl with brown hair shouts back and that draws Naoko's gaze to a familiar archangel - Raphael. 

**"More thieves? That will not help you!"** Raphael booms and thrusts his sword out. His attack bounces off her, and Naoko smirks.

"I'm no thief," Naoko chuckles. "Pixie, hit him with a Megidolaon!"

 _"You got it!"_ Pixie giggles and almighty energy slams into the archangel.

"Oracle, who is that?" A girl in a long black coat asks. "Is she a Persona-user?"

"Persona?" Naoko pauses. "Meh, we can talk after we shred this guy to dust. Cu Chulainn, hit it hard!"

 _"As you command! Your blood will stain my spear!"_ Cu Chulainn charges and impales their enemy right through the gut. 

"Woah, isn't that one of your Personas, Joker?" A blonde girl asks quietly, and the girl in black nods. "You think she's a Wild Card?"

"I don't think that matters, Panther," the girl in black shakes her head. "Fox, take it down!"

"By your leave!" A boy with blue hair slashes with his katana in a blur, and his demon familiar crushes the archangel with its sword. 

**"No...no, you will not stop us!"** Raphael begs as he tries to push himself up. **"Our God will be victorious!"**

"And you've talked too much," Naoko growls as energy gathers by her face. Freikugel blasts from her face and vaporizes the demon as the kids stare in shock.

 _"Well done, boss!"_ Pixie cheers. _"Oh. I guess it's time to explain to the kids, huh?"_

"Yeah, a bit weird when a weird lady with tattoos comes by with Shadows and just vaporizes a boss," a girl with goggles manifests and walks over. Naoko raises an eyebrow as the girl goes to poke one of her tattoos, but the girl in black pulls her back. "Hey!"

"Oracle, what have we talked about with touching random people?" The girl in black raises an eyebrow and Naoko stifles a giggle.

"To ask first?" The girl with goggles looks expectantly up at the girl in black. "Anyway, your stats are off the charts! Who are you?"

"It's...well, you guys are the Phantom Thieves, right? I saw you on TV," Naoko rests her hands on her hips.

"That's us!" The blonde with a skull mask grins widely. "We're up here trying to kill a god or somethin'. I dunno. Mona, it is a god, right?"

"That's about right," a cartoon cat nods firmly. "Well, I guess you know who we are. Who are you? How'd you get your power? And why are Shadows following you?"

"I'm...Naoko Kashima, I guess," Naoko huffs. "I'm the Demi-fiend, as it were. Let's say I was part of an experiment a while ago and got the powers of a demon. Or a Shadow, whatever."

"And are those your Personas?" The cat asks.

"No? I just made contracts with them and summoned them," Naoko scratches her stomach. "The power I have is part of my demonification."

"Do you normally look like that?" The boy with blue hair asks nonchalantly and the rest of the Thieves gape.

"Fox, you can't just ask that," a girl with wavy hair pats his arm. 

"This is a recent change," Naoko smiles. "It used to be worse, but after my adventure they faded. But now they're back. So, who are you all?"

* * *

"Nice going, Joker," Naoko smiles as another batch of Shadows or whatever disappear into dust. "You're pretty good at summoning."

"Didn't have much of a choice," Joker laughs. Naoko notes how young she is. "It was this or die."

"I see. I had much the same experience when I was your age."

"And how old are ya?" Skull asks before raising his hands to brace against a strike.

"You don't just ask a lady how old she is!" Panther smacks Skull. "It's impolite!"

"I don't mind. I'm twenty-eight," Naoko laughs and breathes in the air. It smells metallic and bloody. Fitting.

 _"We first met her when she was fifteen,"_ Pixie giggles. _"She hasn't changed much in the height department it seems!"_

"Laugh it up, Pixie," Naoko rolls her eyes.

 _"Such young children that bear the weight of the world,"_ Parvati muses. _"How sad."_

 _"Destiny calls, as it does,"_ Cu Chulainn sighs. _"The least we can do is help."_ Naoko grunts in approval. The Thieves are a motley bunch of kids, but they seem nice. Mona is clearly a Shadow or demon or whatever, but everyone seems fine with it.

"It's a bit odd that you just let your Shadows simply stick around," Queen walks around Naoko, taking in her tattoos. "It takes us a lot of energy to keep our Personas out."

"Well, that's the difference," Naoko shrugs. "They're bound to me. From what it sounds like, your abilities are your true selves. I didn't really have that choice."

"You didn't have a choice?" Joker raises an eyebrow.

"It's...I was brought into a world and given these powers, the body of a demon. It was a very intricate and complex plot that is best suited when we're not saving the world," Naoko smiles. "Come along, children. Upwards and onwards."

"We're not kids!" Oracle pouts.

"I'm quite literally twice your age," Naoko pats Oracle's head. "You're kids. You shouldn't have to bear responsibility for an adult's mistakes."

"And yet, here we are," Fox sighs. "Picking up the slack, as it were."

"We made a promise, Ms. Kashima," Noir says politely. "We cannot simply go back on our word."

"I know. But at least allow me to assist you in your endeavors," Naoko smiles at all of the Thieves.

"I don't see why not," Mona puffs out his chest. "She is quite strong on her own. Besides, it's not like we won't say no to more help when taking down a god!"

 _"Let's hope this god isn't one of your old friends,"_ Pixie tries to comfort her but it falls a little flat. Even if Pixie was with her the whole way, it hurts. _"I'm sorry."_

"Your friends? What...no. You said it's best for another time," Joker smiles. "Well, do you want a codename?"

"Not this again," Mona sighs heavily. Naoko knows she's missing something.

"Just call me Demi-fiend," Naoko looks out over the clouds. "It's a good enough name for me."

"But it sounds so...evil!" Noir claps her hands. "What about 'Tattoo'?" Parvati and Pixie stifle chuckles as Naoko rolls her eyes.

"Just call me Demi-fiend, please. Or Naoko, or Ms. Kashima, whatever works," Naoko waves a hand, and the blue light trails behind her. 

"How about 'Fiend', for short?" Panther looks at her with bright eyes, but Naoko sighs.

"Again, anything works."

"Alright, everyone, we've got work to do," Joker cuts through their nonsense and waves them down. "Come on, everyone!" The Thieves dart off, almost leaving Naoko in the dust.

"Man, they sure move quick don't they?" Naoko asks softly.

 _"I remember your nice, leisurely pace in the Vortex World,"_ Pixie laughs. _"A jog!"_

"Not all of us have wings or can float," Naoko huffs. "Good thing this demon body has a lot of stamina."

 _"Shall we? My blood boils at the thrill ahead,"_ Cu Chulainn points ahead and Naoko has to agree. It feels good to throw herself back into the flow of combat. 

* * *

Yaldabaoth looks down at her, and Naoko doesn't care for that at all. 

**"Impure one...how dare you show your face!"** Yaldabaoth calls, and she shivers. **"You should have stayed away from judgment!"**

"Couldn't help myself," Naoko shrugs. "But I haven't met a god I couldn't punch to death yet."

"She punched them to death?" Queen whispers.

 _"Embellishing a little,"_ Pixie laughs. _"Used physical skills, mostly...but early on it was a lot of punching."_

"Hardcore..." Skull whispers.

"Well, Joker?" Naoko turns back. "What's the plan?"

"We take it down! For all of us!" Joker points her knife and the rest of the Thieves cheer. 

* * *

Eventually, Naoko's the only one left standing.

Yaldabaoth leers down at her as her demons struggle to their feet. **"So...you choose to resist."**

"I always have. Vortex World, Metaverse, doesn't matter. There's always some idiot who thinks they can remake the world into their own image. And there will always be someone like me to push back, someone who goes 'no, we won't let you do what you want'. I swore to protect this world, to protect the little people like the Manikins." Naoko casts a mediarahan and the Thieves climb to their feet. "I'll admit, I don't know the full story. But even if I didn't...I can't wait to shred you like pulled pork."

"Holy shit...that's the most hardcore thing I've heard..." Skull says quietly.

"Joker? Take it away." Naoko bows back as Joker eventually summons a massive demon and blows a hole into Yaldabaoth's head.

* * *

The skeletons start to fade and life returns to normal. As the Thieves say goodbye to the cat, Naoko turns to her demons.

"You're leaving already?" Naoko smiles sadly.

 _"We have to. But we'll always be with you, Demi-fiend,"_ Pixie giggles. 

_"If you ever have need of us, mistress, we will answer,"_ Cu Chulainn bows deeply.

 _"Take this, mistress,"_ Parvati hands her a pink flower and it's warm in her hands. _"To know we are always at your side."_

"When did I get such kind demons on my side?" Naoko grips the flower tightly.

 _"Kind demons...an oxymoron!"_ Pixie flutters sadly in circles. _"Farewell! Thank you for taking care of us!"_ With that her friends vanish as the snow starts to fall.

"Where'd you get the flower?" Oracle pokes at her arm. "Hey, your tats went away!"

"Huh, they have," Naoko rubs one of her arms. She reaches into that odd dimensional pocket and pulls out her jacket and tugs it on. "Guess they only react to demonic energy...odd."

"Wait, do you have that weird hammerspace Joker has?" Oracle squints up at her. "You do! It's main character privilege!"

"It's helpful, isn't it?" Naoko shares a nod with Joker and the mood lightens. "Anyway, thank you for letting me work with you. We did a good thing today."

"No thanks to you, Ms. Kashima," Queen smiles. "I'm sure you don't need us to tell you not to tell other people about...all this."

"Of course not. Who'd believe me anyway?" Naoko chuckles and tilts her face up. The snow is nice and cool. "It's Christmas, right?"

"Oh, man, it's Christmas, I forgot!" Panther slaps her forehead. "Well, I'm super beat. Say we meet at Leblanc tomorrow?"

"I fine plan! I'm not one to say no to Boss's coffee," Fox nods eagerly. "If you'd like to come to Leblanc Coffee and Curry in Yongen tomorrow, I don't think any of us will say no."

"I think that'd be a swell idea," Naoko smiles. "I'll be there in the afternoon. I'm sure we have much to tell each other."

"I'm sure we will," Joker holds her hand out to shake, and Naoko takes it. Still so young. 

* * *

Naoko wakes up to Pixie stepping on her face. The cat, not the demon. "Good morning." Pixie meows in response and darts into the kitchen. She taps at her water bowl and Naoko pulls herself out of bed. For some reason her hand is clenched around an object - the Masakados Magatama. She smiles at the object, glowing with power, and resists ingesting it. She places it in her lockbox and shuts it resolutely. Only until absolutely needed. She tries something. Magma Axis spirals into her hand, and she feels the tattoos manifest on her arms briefly. She cancels the spell and the tattoos fade. Interesting. Leblanc, huh? She throws on some clothes and heads out.

Like always, she pauses in the subway station. People move briskly to and fro, in constant motion. 

Naoko Kashima is (she's pretty sure) a human. Definitely not a normal one, but who's normal these days? Things are changing quickly, and once again Tokyo is becoming a hotbed for demonic activity. 

And if she has to tear apart a demon with her bare hands, she will.

**Author's Note:**

> So. I read that LP of SMT3 a day before the trailer for the remake and SMT5 dropped so. Timing. Naoko's demons are some of the ones the Demi-fiend uses in the Avatar Tuner bonus boss. I like the idea of Naoko as just a regular adult who was a MC when she was younger. This fic is a mess, I know. If you want to see Naoko in royal's third semester, please comment below! This fic took like a week to write lmao. As always big shoutout to Emma, Marisa and the discord (join here at https://discord.gg/6C4CtV) and remember to leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
